


Sparring Partner

by artispain



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Horror, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artispain/pseuds/artispain
Summary: You are a part of the Frieza force. This takes place in Resurrection F just after he's burst from the healing tank. For now it's canon compliant as scene ends before this dialogue. But will be divergent in part 2. Reader (you) has been selected by the Emperor to be his first sparring partner in his quest to unlock his true power before facing Goku once more. I'm not pulling any punches in this. He's mean.
Relationships: Frieza (Dragon Ball)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

You weren’t ready. Not when they’d hauled Lord Frieza back in pieces. Not when he’d burst from the healing tank in a spray of calm fury.   
You had heard stories. So many stories. Of his might. Of his ruthless power. But you’d never seen him. You’d seen images of him, yes. But in person…….  
He was much shorter than you’d ever imagined he’d be. Dwarved by all except perhaps the Commander.   
But his diminutive nature both began and ended there. The Emperor radiated strength and vivacity, even as the liquid from the tank still glistened on his alien skin.   
You caught yourself staring at the gem atop his head. Starlight and other mysteries of the cosmos seemed to play in its depths, mixing with the sparkle of the fluid which rolled down it in rivulets. Droplets splattered as he turned his head to gaze at everyone with inherent distaste. You felt your throat tighten as you remembered your place and dropped your gaze.   
It had all happened quickly. Commander Sorbet's simpering. Tagoma stepping forward and speaking out of turn. What was wrong with them? Couldn’t they feel him? Couldn’t they feel that simmering rage and power? You dropped your gaze all the way to the floor.   
A motion from Lord Frieza had you lifting your eyes again. A raised arm. A single pointed finger. A red glow in the center of Tagoma's chest. You watched as the Elite floated up to be pinned to the large window. His face was bland and slack with fear. And then all was still.   
You felt bile raise in your throat at the dawning horror weighing like a pit of lead in your stomach. As you realized what Frieza was going to do.   
There was no time too empathize. No time to ponder your own instant drive to survival rather than to cry out or warn anyone else. You reached over and clutched to a pipe on the wall used for drainage to the tanks. Clutched it so hard that your palms stung and a nail chipped. And just in time. With a casual flick of Frieza's wrist, and the extension of his pointer finger, the window shattered.   
The next instant was all fading screams and terror. What soldiers where not caught upon something or catching hold of something else, were strewn into space like so much writhing living confetti.   
Fire shot thru your fingers and you couldn’t help but squeal as a nail was ripped away. You watched helplessly as soldiers who had been holding things just as you, lost their grip and were lost to the vacuum. Machinery and electronics followed suit. You felt the pipe you were holding beginning to bend.   
But you didn’t notice. You were being pulled so mercilessly. Your feet dangled upwards till your body was vertical with the floor. But all you saw, standing before you, visible between the toes of your boots, was the Emperor. Still as death, his arm still raised, finger pointed like a blade. As unmoving as if he himself were part of the very bulkhead. And even in all the cacophony and noise, he still dominated the energy of space with his massive aura of power.   
“SHIELDS! RAISE THE SHIELDS!!” You barely heard Commander Sorbet screaming into the comm.   
The absence of the vacuum was instantaneous and more pain bloomed in your side as you crashed unceremoniously to the floor. You fought the pain in order to regain your footing and stand at attention.  
He turned from the shattered window then. In order to avoid his gaze, you focused on that window. On the portal that had just expelled so many of your comrades. You didn’t even realize how your jaw trembled.   
You didn’t hear much of the following conversation. Your mind was numb. But the cadence of his voice itself couldn’t be ignored. Calm. Bored. Angry. All in one tone.   
You jerked involuntarily at the force of his tail snapping against the floor. He was frustrated about the news of Majin Buu being defeated by Goku. You tried to focus on something else. Didn’t want to listen.   
But then he GLOWED. Radiated a light from himself. As if he were powering up. Speaking of how strong he’d be if he actually TRAINED. Before settling back down to the ground. The energy faded. It was still present. You could feel it swirling around you. It just wasn’t VISIBLE anymore.   
“Hmmmmm…… I suppose I’ll need a sparring partner.” These words from him made you look up, startled. You immediately wished you hadn’t. He was looking right at you.   
You immediately dropped your gaze. Then cursed yourself. Such an action was a blatant show of weakness and you knew it. And he knew that you knew it.   
“You there. What is your power level?”  
“I…. Um…..” You face burned as your mouth went so dry that your tongue stuck to the roof of your mouth like a lump of dry leather.   
“Did I stutter? Or are all of your soldiers this incompetent, Commander?” another thwap from his tail. Another involuntary jerk from your body. Sorbet's spluttering was covered by your shaky response.  
“22 thousand…… Sir……. My Lord.” Suddenly the power level you had been so proud of seemed meaningless and foolish. Like a grain of sand on the shores of his unimaginable might.   
He approached you then. You didn’t know where you found the will to lift your gaze. It settled upon his dark lips. You simply couldn’t bring yourself to meet his eyes.   
Frieza slowly lowered his head. Only slightly. And twisted it the most minute degree. You couldn’t move without being obvious, and your inaction brought your gaze into direct contact with his. The outer rim of your vision became hazy. Those red irises, that porcelain looking face, was the only thing in focus. Your abdomen clenched and quivered in rodent terror.   
The outer corners of his eyes crinkled slightly as a wide smile broke his face. A beautiful smile, really. But over exaggerated in a way that was so unnatural that, combined with the cold calculating emotionless assessment of his gaze, made it more frightening than even his earlier display of callousness.   
“That’s passable, soldier. Exemplary. Truly. A more than acceptable power level. And since you were at least intelligent enough to avoid a hapless death, I’d say that makes you worthy enough to have the honor of assisting me unlock my own power. Wouldn’t you agree?” His tone was mocking. A contrast to the jovial nature of the words.   
And as his smile faded into ruthless hunger, you were suddenly glad you’d relieved yourself directly before you’d entered this chamber earlier.  
“Y-Yes, my Lord.”


	2. Low Gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frieza just being extra

You weren’t given much time to prepare for your “training” if that was what anyone would ever deign to call it. In just a scant few hours, the ship had stopped at a backwater planet. The atmosphere was sustainable to life. Sustainable being the key word.   
You felt the billows action of your lungs become faster and more shallow. The oxygen content here was lower than the life support systems on the ship or most of the atmospheres of the more habitable acquired planets.   
And yet, the emperor inhaled deeply upon stepping off the ship, his eyes closed. He looked like someone appreciating the clean scent of the mountains upon your own home world.   
“Ah yes. This should do rather well.” His lids revealed those crimson irises as he scanned the landscape and apparently found it to his liking.   
“Solid ground.” His tail tip tapped the stony, barren soil. “Passable atmosphere for your own needs, as I have less needs than yours in that arena.” He gave you an awful side long smile. And you felt a quiver of fear. You couldn’t help but feel as if this atmosphere had been a contributing factor as to WHY he had chosen this planet. But surely you were wrong? Surely there was no other factor other than this planet’s proximity to the ship?   
“Good stout gravity.” The tyrant looked dangerously pleased at this.   
You focused on the sound of his feet hitting the ground as he distanced himself from you. Slowly and sedately. And the sound of your own breathing. You were definitely having to work a little harder to breathe.   
You at least felt brave enough to look at him when he wasn’t facing you. The lighting of this planet was very low, almost eerie. The gem atop his head reflected mere glimpses of the cosmos now before appearing as black as darkness itself. You felt a little light headed. Whether from fear or lack of air, you weren’t sure.   
Suddenly he stopped and turned slowly, one hand coming to rest on his hip as the other lifted his nails to tap against his chin.   
“I suppose I shall warm up in this form. We wouldn’t want to end this little farce before it begins. You couldn’t possibly last long enough to be of any use to me in my final form.” He said this sedately. As if assessing your power as one would assess different specimens of the same low grade livestock.   
Fear blossomed inside you. Yes. The other forms. Somehow this guy could get exponentially more powerful than he was now by changing his form.   
He dropped the hand near his face and raised the other to cross them both at his chest. He huffed. Suddenly impatient.  
“Enough lagging. I tire of watching you simmer in the comfort of thinking you know what true fear is. Attack me!”  
You were afraid, yes. But you were not ill trained. Always the efficient soldier, you clenched your fists at your sides, feeling the simmering power of your own ki gather in your palms. It felt good. You no longer felt so helpless. You grunted and snapped your hands up to disperse the energy towards the emperor.   
Even as the spheres left your hands, you could see that the space in which Frieza had been standing was now empty. He was gone.   
You didn’t have any time to be surprised. Agony, white hot and throbbing, exploded in your shoulder as you felt something tearing thru it. A ki beam, the sleek violet energy of it diminished in the flaring blaze of your own missed blasts igniting a cliff face some distance away. You hadn’t even seen him move.   
“That warmup was refreshing. Even if your aim is lacking and your speed abysmal.” His voice was bored behind you. You whirled around to see him standing behind you, arms crossed. Precisely as he’d been standing when he’d asked you to attack him. As if he’d simply appeared there. And he was very close. So close that he must have pointed upwards to hit your shoulder.  
His eyes widened, as if he’d just thought of something pertinent.   
“You’re too close.” You didn’t even see the blast before you were flying thru the air, clutching your burning chest in pain. You curled your arms to yourself and stretched your legs out straight as you watched the ground coming for you, turning your landing into a relatively harmless log roll.   
“W……why…….” You were gasping from pain and the thin air.  
“You ought to thank me, fool.” He raised his finger to the sky, as if accentuating a point. “The energy of my transformation would kill you at such a close proximity. Now…… pay attention. Not many have been graced with what you are about to witness. And fewer still have survived.”   
It was beautiful. Every moment of it. You couldn’t deny that. The very ground trembled and broke apart as his body slowly rose. Energy flashed to life around him, becoming so bright that you couldn’t really SEE him anymore. Your skin pricked with goose flesh as if the air was becoming more electric. A metallic taste permeated your mouth. Your own blood, yes. But also heavier, thicker. The very air had a blood taste.   
And as the light faded, what stood before you was NOT the same. You knew what his final form looked like. You’d seen images before. But even straight up face on portraits dulled in comparison to what you were looking at now.   
You feel the first coils of true terror.


End file.
